1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fluid-carrying pipes or lines. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for quickly repairing ruptures or leaks in fluid-carrying pipes.
1. Background
Many situations exist in which fluid-carrying pipes or lines must be quickly and securely repaired. These pipes include pneumatic, hydraulic, water supply, gas supply, and various automotive lines, in both household and industrial applications. Often, ruptures in these lines must be repaired immediately on the spot or in the field, without the benefit of specialized equipment or skilled labor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a quick, easy and inexpensive means of repairing ruptures in fluid lines without specialized equipment or expertise. A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for repairing ruptures in fluid lines such that the repair will be leakproof, against both low and high-pressure fluids, both temporarily and, when necessary, over the long term.